


Il serioso samurai

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fantasy, Promises, Secret Crush, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La promessa di Lunar.Pre-quel di: La figlia dello Shogun.Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomOriginal; F/M; fantasy.Prompt di M.L. C.: Age difference: personaggio B vede I personaggio A una figura di supporto, un modello da seguire, essendo lei/lui molto più grande. Personaggio B non scorderà mai quella volta in cui A lo trovò nascosto, alla ricerca di un momento di tranquillità lontano dal caos del mondo, e lo aiutò a rialzarsi.
Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031084
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Il serioso samurai

Il serioso samurai

Rin stava seduta ai piedi del piedistallo della statua del drago in marmo, che si trovava al centro del giardino.

I suoi singhiozzi erano in parte coperti dal rumore del ruscello che passava non distante da lei sotto un ponte di legno rosso, andando a finire in un laghetto pieno di carpe koi.

I lunghi capelli color del grano le ricadevano davanti al viso, mentre il suo fiocco si era slacciato ed era precipitato sul terreno, tra l’erba e i fiori, sporcando di fango.

< So che essere la figlia dello Shogun è un grande onore, ma… anche un peso.

Sono stanca di stare in mezzo alla gente che mi dice come dovrei comportarmi, cosa dovrei essere… Persino chi dovrei essere >.

Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, le sue gote erano umide di lacrime.

< Lunar è la persona più importante della mia vita. So che lui è già un uomo ed io solo una bambina, ma… Vorrei potergli assomigliare almeno un po’.

Vorrei stargli accanto.

Invece domani mio padre lo farà partire per una missione particolarmente impegnativa e non si sa quanti anni c’impiegherà per tornare >. Avvertì una fitta al petto. < Anche se non ho dubbi che tornerà.

Io so che a unirci è il filo rosso del destino. Alle volte gliel’ho accennato, ma non so se lui ci crede >.

Udì dei passi e alzò lo sguardo, passandosi le mani sul viso.

“Eccovi qua. Vi stavo cercando” disse Lunar. La fodera della katana al suo fianco ondeggiava ai suoi passi, mentre le sue infradito in legno affondavano nel fango.

“Oh, davvero? Mi sarò addormentata” mentì Rin. Fece un sorriso storto.

Lunar la raggiunse e le porse la mano, aiutandola a rimettersi in piedi.

“Qualcosa vi turba?” le domandò.

Rin ridacchiò istericamente.

“A me? Assolutamente no. Sei tu quello sempre serioso.

Come mai mi cercavi? Non dovresti iniziare a prepararti per domani? Ti ricordo che devi partire” sviò il discorso.

Lunar abbassò lo sguardo.

“Anche se siete la prediletta di vostro padre, dovete comunque andare a lezione come le vostre sorelle maggiori.

Il vostro precettore vi attende per le lezioni di calligrafia” spiegò con voce roca.

Rin annuì.

“Allora vedrò di affrettarmi” disse.

Lunar si piegò, prendendole il nastro da terra.

Le disse: “Se attendete qualche attimo posso pulirlo al fiume. Così potrò dirvi addio come si deve”.

Rin negò col capo.

“Puoi tenerlo con te. Ti aiuterà a pensarmi mentre sei via”.

Lunar annuì.

“Vi ringrazio del dono, ma… Non potrei comunque dimenticarvi”.

< In fondo sei come una dolce sorellina per me. Ci tengo molto al tuo affetto > pensò.

“Lunar, ho la certezza che tornerai, ma… Potresti farmi una promessa?” chiese.

Lunar rispose: “Qualsiasi vostro desiderio sarà per me un ordine”.

Rin serrò i pugni e arrossì.

“Mi prometti che mi sposerai al tuo ritorno?” domandò.

< Che follia. Una cosa del genere non potrà mai avvenire. Anche perché questa è probabilmente la volta in cui morirò con onore per servire il mio signore. La missione è di gran lunga al di sopra della mia portata > pensò il samurai.

“Dai, dai, promettimelo” lo stuzzicò Rin, tirandogli il codino di capelli mori.

Lunar sospirò.

“Ve lo prometto” borbottò.

Rin gli sorrise e corse via, Lunar la guardò allontanarsi e scosse il capo.

“Sembra proprio uno spiritello” si lamentò.


End file.
